Inquiring Minds
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: A group of Ranger guys have a 'guy's night' at Rocky's and play a little game. Mentioned: Blake/Tori, Carlos/TJ and Adam/Tanya, suggested Dustin/Shane. Slash mentioned. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: This...was not the story I planned to write, but I'm happy. It's a Brotherhood 'Verse "Outtake", featuring random rangers. My other song choices were "It's Raining Men" and "Man! I Feel Like A Woman". Enjoy!

* * *

"All right," Carlos said, "my next question is for Blake."

Blake looked up from his whispered conversation with his brother, "What's up?" He asked.

"I've heard it, and so have some of the others," Carlos said, "but inquiring minds want to know, why do you call yourself the 'token straight guy'?"

Blake grinned and held up his left hand, "In part, because I'm the only one with this," he gestured to his wedding band. "Two, because there are days when I swear I'm the only one who is actually straight." He looked at his brother, "Hunter is gay."

"Completely, absolutely and unashamedly," Hunter interjected before turning back to chat with their waitress.

"Cam is bisexual." Blake continued, "As per his dating history with my brother."

"One date," Hunter said. "One date and no more. I can understand when the universe is trying to tell me something."

"I'm not sure of Dustin and Shane is gay lovers, who are hiding it from everybody, or in denial," Blake said, "but it is very hard to think of them as straight."

"I'm straight," Dustin said, waving his arms wildly and causing Shane and Adam to duck. "I'm dating Marah!"

"Marah," Blake said, "is an alien. And you aren't drinking any more, Dustin; we don't need any earth quakes around here."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Shane said, then blushed as everyone looked at him.

"See!" Blake said.

Shane glared at Blake for a moment then shrugged, "I'm looking out for my best friend, so what? I would also like to submit Skyla and Karley as my arguments."

"Skyla," Blake said, "is a dead alien chick he rescued and Karley is his friend from the asteroid races, who, as I understand it, will be swearing Life Vows with one of her teammates sometime soon."

"Skyla isn't dead," Shane retorted, "she ascended to a higher plane of existence after passing on her remaining powers to me. She's a Karmainian."

"I dated an alien once," Carlos mused, "it kept my family from trying to hook me up with a girl for almost a year."

"And now you're with TJ," Adam agreed. "Whereas, I am happily married to Tanya."

"My turn for a question," Blake said, he turned to Hunter, "Hunter, tell us, if you please, about your date with Cam. Inquiring minds want to know."

Hunter glowered at his brother for a long moment, and then straightened up, "The Date from Hell," he said, "is a date that will never be forgotten. It started when Blake and Dustin decided they wanted to match make for me and Cam. Then they convinced Shane and Tori to help out. Dustin paid for dinner at the best restaurant in Blue Bay Harbor, and Blake and Tori convinced Cam and I to go. It started out nice enough. Then the ferret got lose." Hunter paused to take a drink from his glass. "First, the ferret frightened some of the other customers and then it upset a server caring a Baked Alaska into the wine cart." He paused, "actually it was a flaming Baked Alaska." He looked around the table at the intent faces before continuing, "The restaurant had to be evacuated, but I stopped long enough to grab the rodent, because it didn't deserve to die like that. Then Cam showed up with a fire extinguisher to help. We ended the evening with a free meal at the restaurant whenever we chose to claim it, and the kid who had brought the ferret? His dad was this rich businessman and he paid us for saving the ferret."

"Why didn't the sprinklers come on?" Adam asked.

"The pipes were busted," Hunter replied, "it looked to be a recent thing, from what the papers were saying, but I never heard the end of it." He glanced around the table, "Where did Dustin go?"

Shane blinked and looked at Dustin's empty chair, "Maybe he went to the bathroom?" He suggested.

Rocky appeared, panting, "Did you guys lose a yellow ranger? Guy, about this high, with dark brown curls, likes to say dude?"

"Where is he?" Shane asked, as he and Hunter leapt to their feet.

"He's about to be on stage down stairs," Rocky replied.

Blake reached into his jacket and pulled out his camera, "I'm coming with you," he told his brother.

Hunter stared at him, and then looked at his camera, "I promised Cam," Blake said, before heading for the door.

He reached the stairs in time to hear someone announce that "Dustin Brooks would be singing 'Any Man of Mine'."


End file.
